


Die Wette

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich wette, dass ich dich in einer Nacht herum kriege und du es genießen wirst und wenn ich gewinne, wirst du den Rest der Nacht tun, was ich will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Wette

Draco Malfoy war schwul, was er auch nicht verheimlichte. Er posaunte es zwar nicht in der Schule herum, aber in Slytherin wusste das jeder. Was allerdings keiner wusste, war, dass er eine Schwäche für Harry Potter hatte und er sich das Ziel gesetzt hatte, den Gryffindor für sich zu gewinnen - und sei es nur für eine Nacht. Er wusste, dass Harry sich für Mädchen interessierte, aber er war überzeugt, dass er ihn trotzdem knacken konnte.

Als sie im nächsten Quidditch-Spiel zusammen über dem Feld flogen und nach dem Schnatz suchten, beschloss der Slytherin, seinem Ziel heute näher zu kommen.

"Na, wie läuft es mit Cho? Bist du schon zum Zug gekommen?" Als Harry ihn verständnislos ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Ich habe euch neulich zusammen vorne unter der Tribüne knutschen gesehen."

Der Schwarzhaarige errötete leicht. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an.", knurrte er dann und flog weg. Der Slytherin hatte jedoch nicht vor, sich abwimmeln zu lassen und folgte ihm.

"Na, nun sag schon, habt ihr, oder nicht?" Der Gryffindor sah ihn böse an. "Halt die Klappe Malfoy, warum sollte ich ausgerechnet DIR so etwas erzählen?" Der Blonde grinste siegessicher. "Also ist außer dem Kuss nichts passiert. Bist du so ein schlechter Küsser, Potter?"

Jetzt wurde der andere wirklich wütend. "Sie hat angefangen zu heulen, falls es dich interessiert, aber das lag nicht an meinen Küssen, sondern an der Erinnerung von Cedric." Dann flog er wieder weg.

Draco hatte ihn schnell wieder eingeholt. "Schon ok, ich frag ja nicht weiter... Hast du sonst schon Erfahrungen?" Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte. "Nein, habe ich nicht." Und als er das befriedigte Gesicht des Slytherins sah, fügte er ärgerlich hinzu: "Ach und du hast die großen Erfahrungen mit Frauen, ja?", worauf der Blonde zu lachen anfing.

"1. ja, ich habe Erfahrungen mit Frauen - na ja, mit einer zumindest... und 2. willst du etwa behaupten, du weißt nicht, dass ich schwul bin?" Als er den geschockten Blick des anderen sah, lachte er wieder.

"Nun schau nicht so, ich dachte, das wäre bekannt. Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, es mal mit Männern zu versuchen?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht, danke. Ich bin heterosexuell und keine Schwuchtel."

Draco war nicht im Mindesten beleidigt, sondern sein Ehrgeiz wuchs noch. "Lassen wir es drauf ankommen... Ich wette, dass ich dich in einer Nacht dazu bekomme, dass du meinen Namen schreist und mich nach mehr anbettelst."

Er sah den überraschten Gryffindor mit einer hochgezogenen Braue und einem herausfordernden Lächeln an.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich würde eine Nacht mit dir..."

"Angst, Potter?"

"Träum weiter!"

Der Slytherin grinste unverschämt. "Wenn du dir deiner Gefühle so sicher bist, kann dir doch gar nichts passieren und ich komme eh nicht an dich heran." Harry überlegte kurz, stimmte dann aber zu. "In Ordnung, um was wetten wir?"

Draco streckte die Hand aus. "Ich wette, dass ich dich in einer Nacht herum kriege und du es genießen wirst und wenn ich gewinne, wirst du den Rest der Nacht tun, was ich will."

Harry schlug ein. "Ich wette, dass ich kalt bleibe und du keine Chance hast. Wenn ich gewinne, wirst du dich in aller Form bei Ron und Hermine entschuldigen und sie für den Rest der Schulzeit in Frieden lassen."

Der Blonde schluckte. Der Preis war hoch, aber er war sicher, dass er gewinnen würde, also schlug er ein. Den Schülern bot sich ein seltsames Bild: die beiden Sucher gaben sich die Hand und ignorierten den Schnatz, der gerade dicht an ihnen vorbei flog.

"22:00 Uhr im Korridor des dritten Stocks", sagte Harry noch, bevor er sich von dem Slytherin löste und sich auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz machte, der längst wieder verschwunden war.

Um halb Zehn kam Draco aus der Dusche und suchte seine Klamotten aus dem Schrank. Er entschied sich für eine schwarze, gut sitzende Hose und ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Hemd aus Seide. Seine Haare ließ er diesmal natürlich und ohne Gel. Er wusste genau, wie sexy er wirkte, wenn ihm ein paar Strähnen in die Augen hingen.

Pünktlich um Zehn stand er im Korridor des dritten Stockwerks und wartete auf Harry, der kurz nach ihm eintraf. "Hallo, bereit?", begrüßte er den Gryffindor, bevor er ihn in einen verborgenen Raum hinter einem den Bilder führte.

Es war ein kleines Zimmer, in dem, außer einem Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen, noch ein Sofa stand, auf das der Slytherin Harry jetzt schob. Dann setzte er sich daneben und strich ihm leicht über den Arm.

"Entspann dich und schließ die Augen. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun und wenn du wirklich möchtest, dass ich aufhöre, werde ich es tun, aber die Wette besteht darin, dass du mir widerstehst, nicht, dass ich zwischendrin aufhöre."

"Ja, ist in Ordnung, aber du wirst eh spätestens in einer halben Stunde erkennen, dass du keine Chance hast und alle Mühen nichts bringen." Daraufhin lächelte der Blonde nur nachsichtig und sagte nichts.

Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in die Ecke des Sofas. Draco lehnte sich über ihn und strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über sein Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige lag anfangs völlig verkrampft, doch entspannte er sich mit der Zeit, offenbar auch recht sicher über den Ausgang der Wette.

Der Slytherin knabberte leicht an Harrys Hals und fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingernägeln darüber, bevor er sanft über den Hals nach vorne küsste und einen Knopf nach dem anderen vom Hemd des Gryffindor öffnete. Zärtlich küsste er den Oberkörper des anderen und verweilte bei den Brustwarzen. Spielerisch neckte er sie mit der Zungenspitze und blies leicht dagegen, bis sie deutlich hart abstanden.

Er setzte seinen Weg nach unten fort und ließ keinen Zentimeter der Haut unberührt. Als er beim Hosenbund angekommen war, setzte er sich wieder auf und sah auf das Gesicht vor ihm, welches noch entspannt und leicht lächelnd dalag. Als er jedoch anfing, langsam, aber mit deutlichem Druck über die Oberschenkel seines Wettpartners zu streicheln, wurde der Atem des Gryffindors deutlich schwerer, auch wenn er das selbst wohl noch gar nicht wahrnahm.

Teuflisch grinsend, näherte sich der Blonde immer mehr dem Schritt des Schwarzhaarigen, zog allerdings seine Hand kurz davor wieder weg. Fast meinte er, einen enttäuschten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht zu sehen.

Lächelnd setzte er wieder an den Knien an und fuhr in Schlangenlinien die Oberschenkel des andern hoch, stoppte jedoch wieder kurz vor dem Ziel und diesmal war er sicher, dass Harry ein unwilliges Schnaufen von sich gegeben hatte.

Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass er gewinnen würde, aber dass es so leicht werden würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Der Gryffindor schien allerdings noch immer nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass er seine Wette verloren hatte.

Draco setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß, was diesen dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu öffnen. Ein überraschter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht, als er sah, dass der Blonde langsam jeden Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete.

Es schien, als hätte der Gryffindor seine Hand nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, die wie von selbst Dracos linke Brustwarze mir dem kleinen Silberring fand. Der Slytherin keuchte kurz auf, als er die Finger des anderen spürte, fasste sich aber schnell wieder, immerhin war er hier derjenige, der den Ton angab. Er beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr. "Na, gefällt er dir?", fragte er heiser. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte bei dem warmen Lufthauch leicht zusammen.

"Ja, seit wann hast du das?", fragte er dann mit belegter Stimme.

"Seit etwa einem Jahr."

Der Slytherin setze sich wieder auf, wobei er leichten Druck auf den Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen ausübte, was diesem zu gefallen schien. Draco beglückwünschte sich insgeheim zu seiner Idee und fuhr dann fort, den Jungen unter sich zu reizen, der den Blick noch immer nicht von seinem Silberring lassen konnte.

Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen den Haaren nach, die sich vom Bauchnabel des Gryffindors zu seinem Hosenbund zogen, stoppte aber am Stoff und widmete sich wieder den Brustwarzen des anderen, die inzwischen schon ganz ohne Kälteeinwirkung oder Berührungen hart waren.

Harry hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Hände des Blonden sichtlich. Seine Wangen waren rot und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Immer deutlicher spürte der Slytherin die Hitze des anderen an seinem Schoß und in den letzten Minuten war der Schwarzhaarige auch immer deutlicher erregt geworden.

Draco rutschte tiefer, strich dann - endlich - über Harrys Schoß. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf und drängte sich der Berührung entgegen, bis er realisierte, was er da gerade tat. Er lief rot an und sah schuldbewusst hoch. "Die Wette hast du definitiv verloren, mein Schatz.", grinste ihn der Slytherin an, bevor er seine Berührungen noch verstärkte.

Harry, der eigentlich noch etwas erwidern wollte, konnte wieder nur stöhnen und bäumte sich auf. Draco, der durch diese Reaktionen auch sehr erregt wurde, beugte sich vor, sodass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten und küsste den anderen auf den Mund.

Er hatte fast befürchtet, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich wehren würde, aber dieser erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, machte Draco sich daran, die Hose des Gryffindors zu öffnen, was diesen doch verlegen machte.

"Hey, meine Wette bestand darin, dass du meinen Namen schreist, dafür muss ich noch ein bisschen was tun.", grinste der Slytherin anzüglich, während er Harry die Hose samt Strümpfen und Schuhen auszog. Unter der Boxershorts zeigte sich inzwischen deutlich Harrys Erregung und als Draco darüber strich, konnte er genau fühlen, wie weit er Harry schon gebracht hatte.

Aber er war noch lange nicht fertig und schob seine Hand unter den Bund der Boxershorts. Er hörte, wie Harry scharf die Luft einzog, als er seine sensible Haut berührte. Mit sicheren Bewegungen massierte er den Gryffindor, der inzwischen wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich im Laken festkrallte.

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen zog er Harry jetzt auch noch die Boxershorts aus, damit er mehr Freiheit hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte längst jeden Gedanken an die Wette aufgegeben und genoss offensichtlich die Berührungen des Blonden. Auch der Slytherin genoss die Situation, hatte aber sein Ziel noch genau vor Augen. "Ich wette, dass ich dich in einer Nacht dazu bekomme, dass du meinen Namen schreist um mich nach mehr anbettelst"

Er wusste, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um diese Wette zu erfüllen und so beugte er sich langsam zum Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen hinunter und nahm ihn, nach einem kurzen Kuss auf die Spitze, tief in den Mund.

Harry keuchte laut auf und öffnete die Augen. "D... Draco, was tust du da?" Der Blonde hob langsam wieder den Kopf. "Soll ich es lassen?" "Nein! Mach weiter!" Draco zog eine Braue hoch, grinste anzüglich und fragte: "Was hast du da eben gesagt?" Der Gryffindor wurde jetzt fast ärgerlich "Draco, verdammt, mach weiter - bitte!"

"Na also, war doch gar nicht so schwer..." Mit diesen Worten widmete sich Draco wieder Harrys pulsierender Erregung. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war der Gryffindor soweit, dass er sich in den blonden Haaren des Slytherins festkrallte und mit einem Aufschrei kam.

Nachdem Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte, legte sich der Slytherin auf ihn. "So, ich habe gewonnen und du weißt, was das heißt...", grinste er, während seine Augen, vor Lust und Erregung geweitet, unternehmungslustig blitzten.

Harry sah den blonden Jungen an, dessen Gesicht auch gerötet war und dessen Haare auf so völlig ungewohnte Weise in sein Gesicht hingen. Er schien nicht lange überlegen zu müssen, bis er sagte: "in Ordnung, was soll ich tun?"

Dabei sah er auch nicht besonders unglücklich aus, was Draco noch mehr erregte. Er hatte Harry da, wo er ihn immer haben wollte und dieser schien es zu genießen und machte freiwillig mit. Das machte die ganze Sache noch aufregender und selbst wenn es bei diesem einmaligen Erlebnis blieb, was er nicht hoffte, so würde es eine Erinnerung fürs Leben sein.

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hoffte er sehr, dass er Harry nicht ganz egal war und sich da etwas aufbauen würde, aber er war ein Malfoy und er würde bekommen, was er wollte, er musste den Gryffindor nur süchtig nach seinen Berührungen und seiner Anwesenheit machen.

Er flüsterte heiser: "Ich will mit dir schlafen." Wie erwartet sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn etwas geschockt an und er fügte beruhigend hinzu: "Ich sagte doch, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde, aber von diesem Augenblick träume ich immer wieder und jetzt werde ich es auch tun und ich verspreche dir, dass du es genießen wirst. Schau nicht so verängstigt, ich werde vorsichtig sein... solang du es nicht anders willst." Bei den letzten Worten grinste er wieder schelmisch und ließ seine Hand zu Harrys Hintern wandern.

Nachdem er sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, nahm er mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab und sprach leise einen Zauber, der seine Hand mit einer glitschigen Essenz überzog, sodass er Harry nicht wehtat. Der Gryffindor verspannte sich sichtlich, als er Dracos Finger an diesem ungewohnten Eingang spürte.

Der Slytherin beugte sich wieder vor und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen zärtlich. "Entspann dich, Süßer, je entspannter du bist, desto weniger wird es wehtun. Jedoch brachten erst ein paar weitere Küsse auf den Hals und den Oberkörper des Gryffindors das erwünschte Resultat und Draco konnte es endlich wagen, einen seiner Finger sachte eindringen zu lassen.

Harry sog erschrocken die Luft ein, entspannte sich jedoch nach einigen Sekunden wieder, nachdem er sich an den Eindringling gewöhnt hatte. Als der Blonde gleich darauf seinen magischen Punkt erreicht hatte und massierte krallte er sich vor Überraschung in den Schultern seines "Peinigers" fest. "Das... das ist gut."

"Ich sagte doch, dass es dir gefallen würde.", flüsterte der Blonde leise in sein Ohr bevor er vorsichtig erst einen zweiten Finger folgen ließ. Harry hatte sich wieder zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

"Öffne meine Hose.", befahl Draco kurz darauf und zog seine Finger zurück. Harry errötete, kam der Aufforderung jedoch gleich nach. Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe, was bei der Spannung gar nicht mehr so einfach war. Dabei kam er auch nicht drum herum, mit den Fingern über Dracos Erregung zu reiben, was diesen schwerer atmen ließ.

Langsam streifte Harry beide Hosen über Dracos Hintern und sah nun zum ersten Mal, was ihn gleich erwartete. Ohne dass Draco etwas gesagt hatte, strich er ein paar Mal vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, bis der Slytherin ihm Einhalt gebot. "Diesmal nicht, ich habe etwas anderes mit dir vor." Dann spreizte er Harrys Beine und kniete sich dazwischen.

"Sieh mich an.", befahl er, während er langsam ansetze und dann Stück für Stück vorsichtig eindrang. Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf, anscheinend tat es doch weh, aber er verlor den Augenkontakt nicht und Draco sah, wie sich der Schmerz langsam aber sicher in Lust verwandelte.

Als er sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige bereit war, bewegte er sein Becken langsam zurück, um vorsichtig wieder zuzustoßen. Nach ein paar Stößen verstärkte er den Druck, bis er sich plötzlich fast ganz zurückzog. "Was tust du da, warum hörst du auf?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige ungehalten.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte der Slytherin unschuldig, und bevor Harry antworten konnte, hatte er wieder zugestoßen, sodass die Antwort ein lautes Stöhnen war. "Was möchtest du mir sagen?", fragte der Blonde ruhig und hielt wieder mit seinen Bewegungen inne, obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel, aber er wollte den anderen reizen, was ihm auch hervorragend gelang.

"Dracooo", stöhnte Harry frustriert, vor Verlangen. "Hör nicht auf! Ich will dich tief in mir spüren!" Diese Worte brachten den Blonden schon fast an das Ziel seiner Erregung - das war es, wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Harry Potter flehte ihn an, dass er endlich weitermachte.

Endlich ließ er all seine Beherrschtheit fahren und ergab sich seinen Gefühlen... den Gefühlen, mit dem Mann, den er liebte, auf diese Art zusammen sein zu können. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide kamen und sich dabei aneinander klammerten.

Draco sank mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf den Gryffindor und konnte den rasenden Herzschlag des anderen deutlich an seiner Brust spüren. Nach einigen Minuten stützte er sich auf seine noch etwas wackeligen Arme und sah liebevoll auf den Schwarzhaarigen. "Na, immer noch überzeugt, hetero zu sein?"

"Naja, irgendwie hat sich da gerade ein leichter Zweifel breit gemacht, ich weiß auch nicht, woher der kommt...", grinste der Gryffindor ihn an, schlang dann die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn hinunter in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Draco war verloren. Er liebte diesen Jungen und es würde ihm das Herz brechen, wenn dieser ihn als ein einmaliges Erlebnis abstempeln würde. Sollte es soweit kommen, würde er es jedoch hinnehmen und seine Gefühle für immer für sich behalten.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen stützte er sich wieder auf und sah in die leuchtend grünen Augen vor ihm. "Würdest du das wiederholen?"

Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen und erwiderte mit leiser Stimme: "Ich muss heute Nacht tun, was du willst... warum lässt du mich nicht einfach versprechen, dass ich bei dir bleibe..."

Draco schluckte, glaubte der Gryffindor wirklich, dass er so berechnend war, oder war es ein Hinweis, dass er Draco auch mochte?

"Versprich mir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst - das ist es was ich in dieser Nacht von dir verlange!", sagte er fest.

Harry lächelte liebevoll und strich zärtlich mit den Fingern über seine Wange. "Draco Malfoy, ich will bei dir bleiben und all das so oft wiederholen, wie es in den nächsten 80 Jahren geht - bis wir alt und impotent sind.

Draco konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Offensichtlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Gefühle sehr genau erkannt, auch ohne, dass er irgendetwas gesagt hatte. "Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte er dann leise. "Ich liebe dich auch", hörte er Harry noch sagen, bevor sie sich wieder in einem tiefen Kuss fanden.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaaaaa, das Ende ist ein bisschen sehr schnell und spontan, aber ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir ;)
> 
> 2004 geschrieben und bei ff.net veröffentlicht


End file.
